Anestesia
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Tras una mala racha siempre se puede encontrar algo de luz. Creek.


_**Disclaimmer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Tras una mala racha siempre se puede encontrar algo de luz. Creek._

 **Anestesia**

 _¿Podía ser peor? Sí, sí podía._

Todo comenzó con una jodidamente eterna noche de estudio, tenía un importante examen a la mañana siguiente además de una exposición en parejas y aun no estaba lo suficientemente preparado. PUTA UNIVERSIDAD. Nunca fui un vago en la escuela secundaria como todos creían, a pesar de no lucirlo, tenía un buen rendimiento, no obstante, esta jodida situación me solía llevar a los límites. Llegadas las siete de la mañana me alisté para llegar a tiempo a la facultad. Todo bien hasta que llegué a la parada del autobús donde el jodido chofer me IGNORÓ COMPLETAMENTE obligándome a esperar el siguiente, provocando, además, una creciente sensación de inseguridad de no llegar a tiempo al examen, de ser así estaría perdido, no habían segundas oportunidades. Afortunadamente, luego de correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello, logré llegar a tiempo al salón de clases, solo unos segundos antes de que entrara el profesor al mismo. Lo conseguí, jodidamente encabronado pero lo conseguí.

Todo parecía volver a ir bien hasta la siguiente hora de clases. Momento de la exposición. A pocos momentos de la presentación, mi compañero de grupo, Clyde Donovan, notó la ausencia del material de apoyo que estuvimos preparando por horas _"Lo olvidé en casa, perdónaaaame Craig"._ Tiempo perdido más descuento inmediato sobre la calificación máxima. Frustrante.

Ya en la tercera hora de clases, soportando el creciente deseo de descansar y las incesantes suplicas del castaño, la lección comenzó. Todo iba bien, era una materia que dominaba con facilidad, hasta que el profesor decidió alargar la clase tomando consigo la hora del almuerzo. Necesitaba un café, comida, algo, pero no, debía quedarme aquí esperando como imbécil. Cuando por fin logré llegar a la cafetería ya era demasiado tarde, la fila era demasiado extensa como para siquiera tener la esperanza de alcanzar a comprar y comer. Genial.

Finalmente la última hora había llegado. Solo quería largarme a casa para comer y dormir de una vez por todas. Debía recuperar energía para continuar con el siguiente examen que se aproximaba. Apenas la clase terminó me retiré al instante, ignorando las suplicas del castaño. Compré un emparedado antes de subir al autobús y lo comí en el camino de regreso a casa. Solo estaba unos pasos, a unos pequeños pasos del merecido descanso, no obstante, mi ilusión se derrumbó al notar que no traía mis llaves de mi departamento conmigo y mi compañero llegaría en un par de horas. Puta madre. Terminé rebajándome al pedirle a mi irritante vecino, el cual siempre intentaba coquetear con MI NOVIO, que me dejará entrar a su departamento para pasar por su balcón al propio. Así, luego de una burda charla con el rubio logré ingresar a mi domicilio como todo un equilibrista. Me dirigí al instante a mi habitación, lancé despreocupadamente mi mochila a un lado y me recosté sobre mi cómoda cama. Ya no quería más, mi cuerpo no daba para nada más.

-¿Craig? ngh Craig, ya llegué- Fui traído a la realidad por la suave voz del rubio que tan bien conocía. Abrí levemente los ojos, notando la silueta a contra luz del chico. El cansancio me golpeo al instante, estaba seguro de que no llevaba durmiendo más de tres horas. Lo necesitaba tanto.

-Oh ngh lo siento, ya me voy- Dijo al notar mi deplorable estado, me conocía lo suficiente para leer mi lenguaje corporal con facilidad, no obstante, lo detuve haciendo una perezosa seña con mi mano derecha, indicándole que se acercara, el rubio no tardó en hacer caso a mi petición caminando lentamente hacia mí, sentándose a mi lado.

-Hola- Saludé casi en un susurro posando suavemente mi mano sobre la suya.

-¿Qué tal ngh tu día?- Preguntó suavemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Tan dulce. En seguida comencé a recordar cada suceso del "dichoso día" que acababa de vivir, fruncí notoriamente el ceño al instante. Sencillamente no podría haber sido peor. A pesar de eso, la presencia del chico comenzó a relajarme rápidamente, como siempre hacía, lograba cambiar mi estado de animo de un momento a otro sin siquiera esforzarse. Su simple existencia hacia mi realidad más grata.

-Estuvo bien- Mentó omitiendo lo ocurrido a la vez que me movía hacia el lado derecho de la cama para darle un espacio al rubio, quien se recostó, con movimientos lentos, a mi lado- Todo está bien- Reforcé acariciando su mejilla antes de envolverlo entre mis brazos logrando que el chico recostara su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Me alegra- Comentó fluidamente con su suave voz, llenándome de paz.

A pesar de las adversidades que se presentaran en el camino, si al final del día podía disfrutar de la compañía del rubio, podría soportar cualquier cosa. Nada sería capaz de detenerme mientras él esté a mi lado….es lo único que necesito para vivir y ser feliz…sentir su aroma y probar sus labios, porque…

 _Lo eres todo, Tweekers._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Holo, aquí un pequeño Creek que base en mis días yeta de universidad xd cuando se tiene un día malo o difícil la compañía de alguien que de verdad te agrade es hermosa ya sea pareja o amigos :3 Saludos gente –corazón-_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
